A sneaky surprise
by Taimmi
Summary: Rose and the tenth Doctor are travelling together, although Rose starts to feel ill. Could it be a normal illness, or something more...?


"Rose? You okay?" the Doctor said hesitantly, popping his head round the doorframe of the TARDIS bathroom.

Rose knelt by the toilet, wiping her face with a few squares of toilet paper. "Yeah… I'll be fine."

The Doctor walked in, bending down to wipe a lock of blonde hair behind her ear, and gave her a concerned look. "You don't look it." He stretched out his hand to her.

She gladly grasped it and was heaved upright by the surprisingly strong skinny man in front of her. "Yeah, just… those stupid sausages in that cruiser station."

The Doctor laughed, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Those martians are sneaky little fellas, you know that."

He then gave her one of those special Doctor smiles that only a certain Time Lord could give… that cheeky grin could lift anyone's mood, no regardless of any possibility.

The Doctor then jogged out of the bathroom into the console room, bounding around the main console. "Come on, where to next?"

Rose followed with a considerable contrast in mood. She didn't answer him. He looked up as he bounded around, fiddling with seemingly random switches, levers and dials.

"The glaciers of Morp Dharr? The moons of Caerthaka…? Oh!! Or the Gralint Satellite!" He glanced at Rose from the other side of the main console, his grin still splitting his face; however, it dissolved in worry when he saw her expression. "…No? Rose… for pity's sake, what's wrong?"

"Hmm? Me? Oh, nothing… just the remains of that awful sausage in my system."

The Doctor took both of her hands in his own. "Are you sure? If there was anything else, you'd say?"

Rose nodded, putting on a brave face. "Yeah. Yeah, don't worry about me."

BLEEP BLEEP

The Doctor frowned, looking back at the source of the noise. He jogged over to one of the screens on the console, fiddling around with it. Suddenly, his expression changed dramatically. "What?! Wha, wha, what are you doing?! No… No!"

He turned to Rose, who by now was standing next to the Doctor, intrigued by what was making the Doctor so upset.

Out of the blue, he grabbed her by the wrist, hastily pulling her along to sit in the frayed chair next to the main console. "What do you think you're doing?" Rose exclaimed.

The Doctor placed his hand on Rose's stomach for a second, his expression still unchanging. "What's wrong? What did the TARDIS say?"

He ignored her, pulling out his stethoscope from seemingly out of nowhere, placing one end on her stomach, and the other ends in his ears. He groaned, lifting up her shirt. "Hey!"

After a few seconds of silence, he deeply exhaled, collapsing to his knees. He took the earpieces out, resting the stethoscope around his neck.

Rose stared at the Doctor in curiosity. "What is it? For God's sake Doctor, tell me!"

He shook his head, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. "You… you're… the TARDIS…" he sighed again, stuttering several times.

"Spit it out!"

He jumped up to his feet on front of her, throwing up his hands. "You're pregnant!"

Rose's jaw dropped. Yes, she had been feeling sick lately, but it must have been a coincidence. It must be. Yeah, of course. The Doctor had made a mistake. But… how often did he make mistakes? How does he know for sure? A million thoughts ran through her head in that short space of time.

"How? It's impossible! The only man I've been with is you, and we… we haven't done anything like that!"

The Doctor paced, running his hands through his hair. "I know! I know…" he stopped, looking at the floor. "The TARDIS… it's got this kind of… defence mechanism, I suppose. It sensed a… a… fertile female in the TARDIS, and since it knows I'm the only Time Lord left, it…" he paused, looking back up at her, his eyes full of worry, "It decided the Time Lords need to live on. Through you."

Rose was speechless. Completely and utterly speechless. "You… don't have to go ahead with this. I mean, if you don't want to." He said, kneeling down beside her again.

"No." Rose said firmly, despite her shock. "I will."


End file.
